


Art for Epiphany by firesign10

by millygal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: A fan snaps a picture that exposes Jensen's feelings and rocks Jared's world, making him question everything--especially his heart.





	Art for Epiphany by firesign10

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Epiphany](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753890) by [firesign10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10). 



> I got the fabulous fortune of being claimed by the amazing firesign10 and she took my picture and wow'd me with her weaving of a story I could *see* in my head when I created this piece! I loved her story SO much and it was SO fantanstic that I had to create extra artwork! See the extras below the cut :)
> 
> I had untold amounts of fun working with you again honey, thank you for the wonderful story, and for claiming me, lol! ♥
> 
> Go and read and leave her some much deserved love!

**Waiting.**   


Banner

Dividers


End file.
